Mountain Dew
by Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: In this short piece I have attempted to answer that question which has baffled Mizzies. Namely: What would happen if Les Amis found a case of Mountain Dew?


I do not own Les Amis. This makes me sad. However they were nice enough to let me toss them into a fic and mess with their heads. They're so sweet! I do not own any of the rights or thingies for Mountain Dew either. But again the case of Mountain Dew was kind enough to agree to make an appearance in the fic. And it bravely gave it's life in the persuit of 3rd rate entertainment. *sniff*  
  
As the Amis de l'ABC filed into the Cafe for their meeting they noticed something was not quite right. Jean Provaire was the first to put his finger on it, or rather, point his finger to it. "Why is there a green cube on the table?" All of the boys gathered around it and pondered and poked at it.  
  
Enjolras picked it up and looked it over. "Well there's writing on it. But it doesn't make sense to me. Combferre. You're the scholar, can you read it?"   
  
He shoved the box to Combferre who looked it over carefully for a moment before saying in a slow voice, "Mou-n-ta-in...D-ew..." He sat the box down smiling.  
  
"What in the hell does Ma-ownh-tayne Dieu mean?" Courfeyrac demanded, picking at the box.  
  
"How should I know? It doesn't make any sense to me!" Combferre said. Courfeyrac continued to fuss with the box until he broke one of the sides.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Now look what you did! You broke it!" Bousset smacked Courfeyrac upside the head. Green cylanders with the same writing on them came rolling from the box.  
  
"What in the heck?" Feuilly picked up one of the cylanders and tapped it. Then shook it. "There's something in here.... It's sloshy."  
  
Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Sloshy?" He picked up another can and turned it over in his hands, the other boys quickly following suit. "Hmm" Enjolras muttered, absently picking at the tab at the top of the can. "Anyone have any ideas as to what this is and what we do with it?"  
  
Courfeyrac shook the can in his hand impatiently. "I can't make head or tails of it!"  
  
Emjolras continued to pick at the tab on the top until the can hissed open and spilled a small amount of fizzy yellow liquid over his hand. "Ugh!" He exclaimed, hastilly grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping off his hand, hoping to god the stuff wasn't acid or something. Once he was convinced his hand wasn't going to melt he peered into the can at the contents. The other boys all leaned in as well, trying to get a good look.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Asked Leagle.  
  
Joly grabbed the can and sniffed the contents. "Smells nice. Maybe it's food. Or better yet, medicine!" He grinned and swished the contents of the can a bit.  
  
Courfeyrac grinned. "Well if it's something to drink, I say we give it to Grantaire to figure out!"  
  
"Like hell. I'm not drinking anything I can't identify!" Grantaire clutched his bourbon all the tighter. "Besides, what makes you think it's a drink?"  
  
"What do you care? I've seen you down far more questionable stuff than this!" Jean Provaire announced, shoving the can at Grantaire. "Just take a little nip. If that Chateux Neuf de Terpentine they tried to serve the rest of us last week didn't kill you, this won't either i'd wager. Now drink!"  
  
Grantaire pouted and accepted the green can with a muffled protest and took a tiny sip. He swished it in his mouth and appeared to be contemplating it very carefully. "It's bubbly." He then swallowed the liquid and took another sip. "Whatever it is, it tastes good." He was about to have another swig when Courfeyrac grabbed the can from him.  
  
"Here, now. Don't be a hog, Grantaire!" Courfeyrac took a sizable gulp, appearing to enjoy it. "You know, this stuff isn't half bad...." Well, this was all the convincing the other Amis required. Each of them grabbed their own can and began taking their own experimental drinks.  
  
After a bit the boys had drunk all but the last can of this strange, new, wonderful concoction. And having discovered the glorious thrills of a sugar rush and a mild caffine shock, they all wanted the final can for themselves. Enjolras was the first to make a grab for it.  
  
Feuilly snitched up the can first. "What makes you think you get the last one, Enjolras?"  
  
"What makes you think you do either?" Combferre asked as he grabbed the can from Feuilly's hands.  
  
Grantaire made a sloppy reach for the Mountain Dew. "I say I should have it. After you all used me as a guinea pig in the first place!"  
  
Jean Provaire was next to make a move for the drink. "But I found the stuff!"  
  
All the boys began to bicker about who was most deserving of the last can. Courfeyrac started a fistfight with Bousset, Joly threw a fit, Feuilly began to cry, Combferre was arguing with no one in particular, and Enjolras was busy trying to calm everyone down. And in the melee, Grantaire made off with the can and retired to his corner.  
  
"Hey. Wait a second, guys! Where's the thingy?" Joly asked, noticing the can was missing from the table. From the corner came a loud and contented belch.  
  
Grantaire smiled stupidly at the group and make a silent toast to them before finishing the last of the Dew. 


End file.
